Megamorphs 5
by Gretl517
Summary: Three beings more powerful than the Ellimist and Crayak formulate a plan to fix the lives of the Animorphs, to give them a chance at normal life, but something goes REALLY wrong. Chapter 12 Tobias!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

The being called Neforat frowned. The human Earthling Cassie reminded Neforat of herself—caring and compassionate. Neforat could see that Cassie was lonely and missed the others who were like her, the other humans who were considered Animorphs, who were dead. She felt sad for Cassie and her deceased friends. Making a quick decision, she said, "I have tired of them, Ellimist and Crayak, those fools. Destroying one life after another just to pass the time."

"I agree. What shall we do about it?" asked another player, Neforat's uncle Bygol.

The third and last player, Onotys, suggested that make the Ellimist and Crayak to only play their small game in a galaxy created by the three more powerful players. "The creatures in the galaxy would not be sentient. Anything Crayak or the Ellimist do will not affect any other galaxy."

The two others thought this to be an excellent idea. They called Toomin and Crayak to them.

WHO ARE YOU? asked the Ellimist.

"Just as the Animorphs are pawns of yours, you are pawns of ours. We are much more powerful than you. Neforat sees the havoc you are wreaking on less powerful lives with your awful game. We have decided to put you in an different galaxy in an alternate universe. You will not be able to affect anything outside that universe, nor any sentient creatures, because there will be nothing sentient there. You may play your game there."

With a single command, Crayak and the Ellimist were gone, transported to their new universe. Then Neforat formed a plan to fix the lives that had been lost during the game within a game.


	2. Tobias

Chapter One

Tobias's POV

My name is Tobias. I'm thirteen years old. And I had just seen the girl of my dreams.

Let me tell you a little bit about myself. I'm the son of Alan Fangor, whose business competes with Microsoft, even though he's good friends with Bill Gates. One of my best friends was Flurit Eight-One-Three. He lives in my head.

Oh, sorry, you might not be familiar with this new phenomenon. I'd better explain myself. No, Flurit isn't a figment of my imagination. He's a Yeerk, a symbiotic species that needs a host body to really experience life. Yeerks can numb your inner ear and crawl inside, wrapping themselves around your brain, and see everything you see, hear everything you hear, etcetera. They don't have any control, though. They just tag along for the ride.

In exchange for the permission to stay inside you and experience stuff, whether the host is Andalite, human, or Hork-Bajir, the Yeerks are healers. They're not miracles, so they can't cure some deadly diseases. But if you've got depression or you break your leg, they can do things like even out the chemicals in your brain or help your body to heal the leg in half the time. It's pretty cool.

It was around thirty years ago when the Andalites and Yeerks and all their alien friends landed. Sometime in the 1970s. Andalites are like blue centaurs with a strong, scorpion-like tail that can behead someone in a fraction of a second, but they're a pretty peaceful species. Hork-Bajir? They look like walking death traps, because they're practically covered with blades, but they're the sweetest species you'll ever know of. The blades are just for cutting bark off trees because bark is what they eat. Most of them aren't the most intelligent beings, but some are what they call seers.

Andalites, on the other hand, are smart. They are maybe one hundred years more technologically advanced than humans. They invented the Escafil device, which is a cube that can give you the power the morph. Morph to any animal you touch, as long as you acquire its DNA. The DNA swims around in your blood with your own, and so you can just concentrate and start changing. It's really creepy but also awesome. Not a lot of humans have the power yet, but I do. That's because my father was an Andalite. He became a human nothlit—that's what happens when you spend longer than two hours in morph. He did it so he could be with Loren, my mom. They met when the Andalites came to Earth. Mom was one of the people who was there when they landed, willing to be acquired. The story goes that Dad acquired Mom's best friend and a few other people, mixed the DNA together and morphed. As soon as he was fully morphed, he looked around and saw Mom, and fell instantly in love. They got married maybe five years later and then I was born a while after that.

I didn't used to believe that Dad fell instantly in love with Mom. I thought that love at first sight wasn't real, that my parents were being melodramatic. Now I believe.


	3. Rachel

Chapter 2

My name is Rachel. Something about the boy, standing there with his hair flopping down towards his face a little bit and his hands in his pockets, caught my eye. He was kind of handsome. And he seemed somehow familiar.

Who exactly is "me"? Well, I'm Rachel Berenson. Tall, blonde, shopping-crazed. Nobody finds my obsession with the mall funnier than I do. I love gymnastics, but I'm too tall to be good. People say I'm pretty, but I don't know, and I don't really care. I was in Washington, D.C., on a class trip. We were at the Mall—not my kind of mall, of course, it wasn't the shoppping sort, but the famous grassy area or whatever.

I looked away as one of my good friends, Melissa Chapman, snapped her fingers in my face. "Hello?" she said. "Earth to Rachel! I know this whole history lecture is boring, but we're gonna have a pop quiz on it—my cousin told me that they did last year when she went."

"Shhhh . . ." I whispered, focusing on the boy again. "Do you see that boy? The one with the blond hair and the green Abercrombie shirt?"

"Oh my gosh wait a minute. Do you know who that is?"

"Uh-uh, who?"

"That's Tobias Fangor! You know, the son of Alan Fangor, the gazillionaire? Whose business competes with Microsoft? He is SO looking at you! Cute, isn't he?" Melissa chattered.

"Definitely," I agreed.

I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew him from somewhere. I just tried to convince myself that I had seen a picture of him in Newsweek with his father. But I didn't believe myself. Not for a second.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Hi guys, sorry that was so short! I'm SHORT of inspiration, ha ha ha . . . actually I do sort of know where this is going, I'm just sort of getting temporary writers' block for the individual chapters . . . do you know what I mean? OK, I'm going to stop my babbling.

Almost all of you were right—Neforat and the other players made the Yeerks a symbiotic species, instead of keeping them parasitic. I said that in there, but it was easy to miss. I wanted to see how many of you caught that. Good job!

Keep on reviewing, and give me any advice you have on where you'd like this to go. Don't worry, there will definitely be much more T/R and some J/C! :-)


	4. Marco

Chapter 3

Marco

I turned to my best buddy, Jake. "Watch this," I whispered. I sidled over to Rachel, who is Jake's cousin, and Melissa Chapman, the principal's daughter. Rachel is totally hot. And if she got to know me, I'm positive she'd love me. Melissa's cute, too, but can you believe it? Her dad is the principal! There is SO no way that I could go over to her house for dinner and stuff if we went out. Yuck.

"Hey, honeys. I'm leaving it up to you two to decide which one of you goes to the dance to morrow night with me. Go on, have a catfight. I know my lawn chair is around here somewhere. And my sunglasses. Let me just find them." I started opening my backpack.

"Get a life, Marco. Like I would ever willingly go anywhere with you!" Rachel growled.

"Ah. Beautiful and mean. I like you." I turned back to Jake. "When you get a minute, could you help me take this knife out of my chest?"

Whoa, deja vu! It seemed like I had said that somewhere before. That exact same thing.

I shrugged it off. Of course I'd said it before! Rachel's always been mean to me.

I had succeeded in shaking off the strange feeling when a name popped into my head. Jeanne.

"Huh?" I said out loud.

Melissa sighed. "Look, Marco, I tried to put it nicely, but obviously you don't get it. Neither of us are going to the dance with you."

"Aw, come on. I know you secretly think I'm cute!" I whined, distracted from the name Jeanne for the moment.

"No way!" Rachel cried. "I'd sooner go out with Jake, my own COUSIN, than date you!"

Then Rachel turned her attention back to something maybe fifty feet away. No, make that someone. Tobias Fangor! That's who she was looking at. His dad was famous. Actually, I had met him once before. My parents and his went to college together.

I started remembering meeting him. "Oh no, I have to get out of here," he had whispered. "Two hours are almost up." But wait. That had never happened. He'd never said that. I was sure of it. But it seemed like a real memory, like it had actually happened.

I felt a chill down my spine. Something insane was going on here.


	5. "Interlude"

Chapter 4

Neforat gasped. "Oh, no, Rachel is not supposed to exist! Toomin told her after she died that she was a 'happy accident,' created by the human race to help ensure its survival. With the Yeerks being symbiotic, Rachel is no longer needed. What should we do? Undo the course of the game's history again? Leave her out of this?"

"No. That Tobias would not be truly happy without her. They are, as the Earthlings say, soulmates. It would be rather cruel for all those involved if she was not to ever exist, because of Tobias's empty heart, and because the anomaly would know. Cassie would sense that someone was missing. It would not be right."

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"Positive."

And so the three players sat back again to watch their game. However, their attention was diverted, and they did not see what was happening until it was nearly too late.

______________________________________________________________________________

Hi guys! Sorry that was so microscopic. It's just a little foreshadowing, I guess. Plus I was lying in bed thinking last night and it just came to me that Rachel shouldn't be there if she was created by the human race to help its survival or whatever the Ellimist said. But I didn't want to redo the whole story (although it is so short!) and Rachel is my favorite. Two more things: First, review and give me good ideas for this story, and if I use them, I might just give you a small part in the coming chapters (a guest appearance, if you will). Second: Check out J-Rae's stories, they're pretty cool. She's going on my favorite authors list. REVIEW! It's what drives me to write!


	6. Cassie

Chapter 5

Cassie

"Make a wish!" my best friend Rachel said. I took a deep breath, ready to attempt blowing out all sixteen candles—including one for good luck—when I had another of my flashes.

FLASH!

"Make a wish!" Rachel shouted. I grinned a huge fake grin, trying to just have a good time. It was getting harder and harder all the time, with the war just escalating and escalating. I had been through too many terrible things for a million lifetimes. Too many battles. Too many deaths. Too many close calls, for that matter. Normalcy was the one thing we all wanted, except for maybe Rachel. She loves it. Fighting somehow gives her the biggest thrill she could ask for. I worry about her a lot.

FLASH!

I was back in the real world, not a moment having passed since I slipped into my flash. Shaky, as I always was after an episode like that, I tried blowing out all my candles. I didn't succeed.

I was tempted to tell someone what had been happening to me for nearly the last two years, but I was scared they'd think I was losing it—going insane.

FLASH!

"Aw, man, this is so insane!" Marco complained. "Do we have to?"

FLASH!

"This is insane!" Marco shouted happily as we dodged outcroppings of rocks while in bat morph.

FLASH!

"I know, you're going to come up with some insane plan that's going to get us all killed, right?" Marco asked Jake.

"Yeah," Jake said with a tolerant smile. But I knew that deep inside, he was aging with every mission we did. Ageing with every order he gave.

I felt bad for him.

FLASH!

Oh no. They were getting worse. I'd never had flashes in a row before. It was time to tell Rachel. I knew she wouldn't judge me. Maybe she could make sense out of my living hell.


	7. Rachel

Author's Note: The last chapter happens in Washington. I messed up big-time. It actually happens like this: All the schoolkids are still at the Mall in Washington when Cassie gets this big vision of herself, Marco, Jake, older than they are now, and some Andalite (obviously Ax but she doesn't know who he is) standing there in front of some big ship (the Pool ship or whatever), talking to the press, and a red-tailed hawk flying away. She says, "I'm going insane" to herself, and gets the flashes of Marco saying stuff about insanity all in a row. So it's just a little different than what I have in chapter 5. I'm real sorry about that, review if you are confused and tell me what I can do to help, and I'll answer questions in the next chapter or e-mail ya!

Chapter 6

Rachel

"What?" I gaped.

Cassie looked frightened. "Well I didn't think you'd react like that. Nothing scares you, Rachel. I'm sorry to load this all on you, it's just I don't know who else to tell—you won't say anything, will you?"

"No, I mean, it's okay. It's just . . . well . . . the same thing has been happening to me. Well, not exactly, but kind of. Words or pictures just pop into my head, and I get the weirdest sense of deja vu all the time now."

"Really?" Cassie looked relieved.

"That's not to say we're not crazy. But if we are, then we can at least be in the same mental institution togeth—" I stopped short. "There it goes again. We visited a mental institution once. We talked to a man there who told us something. Demorphing in a bathroom . . ."

Cassie looked thoughtful. "That sounds so familiar. But what were we doing with morphing technology? Only really powerful, rich people and aliens have it."

"Yeah," I said.

"Mr. Edelman!" she cried out suddenly. "That's the man's name!"

"Your, I don't know, your _things _are so much clearer than mine. What's happening to us?" Suddenly, I began to cry, something I don't do very often.

Tears rolled down Cassie's cheeks and we hugged each other, in the middle of the Mall, as we whispered softly and tried to be inconspicuous.


	8. Tobias

Chapter 7

Tobias

Why was she crying? The girl, the girl with the golden hair. She was crying with an African-American girl, in the middle of the group of kids, probably from some school.

I made my way through the crowd. Hardly anyone was noticing the crying, and those who did got a rude gesture directed in their direction from the girl. When I was pretty close, I mouthed "Come over here," to the two girls. It surprised me that they came. I'd expected her to aim the rude gesture at me.

They followed me out of the crowd. They had been standing at the back, and there were a lot of kids there, so no chaperones noticed. That might have also been due to the questions a Hispanic boy were asking that were bull. All the other kids were laughing, even some of the adults.

We slipped away unnoticed. "I'm Tobias. Sorry to butt in, but what's wrong?"

"I'm Rachel, but nothing's wrong," the blonde girl said. The girl I had been looking at for the last ten minutes.

The black girl gave Rachel a look. "I'm Cassie," she said out loud. "Do we seem familiar to you?"

It was a weird question, but Cassie seemed completely serious. I thought about it. Rachel, Cassie . . . the names kind of rung a bell, but there are tons of Rachels and Cassies in the world. I mean, probably lots of the kids I had seen flying as a red-tail hawk had those names.

Red-tailed hawk? What? The only flying morph I had was a seagull.

"Sort of. Your names ring a bell, but it's probably just coincidence," I tried to convince myself and the two girls.

"Not coincidence. Definitely not." Cassie turned to Rachel. "He's one of us. Whatever we are. I know it."

"Okay," Rachel agreed dubiously.

"Girls! Get back here! What do you think you're doing?" said a man, starting to stride over.

Muttering a bad word, Rachel grabbed a pen and tiny notepad out of her bag. She wrote her full name, address, and phone number. Different area code than mine. I took a closer look. California! She was all the way from the other coast. She shoved the paper at me. "Call me in two days. We'll be back home then. Gotta go!" With that, she and Cassie raced over to the man. I could hear her saying, "Sorry, I just had to get Tobias Fangor's autograph! He's famous. Do you _KNOW _who his father is?"

The man just sighed and steered the girls back to the lecture.

Rachel Berenson. She was so beautiful. I walked a little ways then morphed seagull. The only flying morph I had. No red-tail hawk. What had I been thinking?

Flying usually takes my mind off things. Not today. The only thing I could think about was Rachel and her friend. Why did they seem so familiar?


	9. Rachel

I don't own nothin'. * means Rachel's writing it, and ^ means Cassie's writing it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 Rachel  
  
Principal Chapman led Cassie and I back to the crowd and we rejoined Melissa. As soon as Pricipal Chapman had turned his back, I pulled out my flowered notepad again. I scribbled a note to Cassie with my feathered pen.  
  
*Are you sure he's like us?*  
  
I passed the note to her, making sure Melissa wasn't looking. I didn't want Melissa to feel left out.  
  
Without hesitating, Cassie wrote back ^Positive.^  
  
Then I could practically see the wheels turning in her head. She was struggling with something. Finally she rolled her eyes up to the sky as if to say, "I give up," and wrote this:  
  
^I remembered something else, too. Jake, and even Marco--they're like us. So is some Andalite, and we called him Saw. Or Hammer.^ She stopped writing and scrunched up her face. ^AX! That's it. Ax was our age and he crashed his ship in the ocean. The 5 of us rescued him.^  
  
*Omigosh. I remember it too. And the 5 of us, plus Ax, we called ourselves Animorphs.*  
  
^Marco came up with the name, right?^  
  
*Of course.* I sighed; Marco was such a trial. But I think he probably saved my butt a few times, so I guess he's not ALL annoying.  
  
Just mostly.  
  
"Time to eat," my English teacher, Ms. McCallum, said into a microphone.  
  
I took back the notebook and shoved it into my messenger bag. "I'm starving. Where are we going? I can't find my itinerary," I said to Ms. McCallum as we caught up to her.  
  
"McDonalds." She turned her head to yell, "Last one to the bus is a rotten egg!" She's only twenty-three and lots of times seems younger. She grinned at me and said, "Let the other kids get a head start. You know you'll win anyway."  
  
Cassie laughed and jogged leisurely--she wasn't very competitive. I held off for five seconds then sprinted toward the bus.  
  
Shoot! Marco--of all people--beat me by a split second. He smirked. "Looks like these short legs are just as good as your supermodel ones," he commented while gazing adoringly at my legs as I climbed the steps onto the bus. I was wearing short-shorts--but they weren't nearly as short as Britney Spears's; they were actually kind of modest, and I was sick of him staring at me, so I told him, "Go stare at somebody else. I'm not a piece of meat. It's not like I wore these shorts so you could admire my legs."  
  
"Meat. Yum. Micky D.'s here I come!" With that, Marco dashed down the aisle to the very back seat, knowing if he stayed any longer I'd step on his foot. Hard. (He was wearing sandals, so it was a the second most vulnerable spot on his body. I grinned as Cassie sat down next to me.  
  
"Should we talk to Jake and Marco? About what's happening?" she asked, looking uncertain.  
  
"Not now," I decided. "We need to be alone to do it. But when are we going to be alone? Chaperones are swarming wherever we go."  
  
We contemplated that. The bus pulled into McDonald's. Spotting outdoor tables, I pointed them out to Cassie. "We could get the guys to sit with us out here--everyone else is gonna want to be in the air conditioning. Even the chaperones, and they'll be okay with that cuz it's easy to see the tables from inside."  
  
As we got off the bus, Cassie touched Jake's arm. His face turned pink, and she looked nervous. Those two. They've liked each other for years, I wish they'd hook up already.  
  
"Can we talk to you and Marco? In private?"  
  
I added, "We can sit outside at those tables. It's really important."  
  
Jake looked surprised but smiled. "Sure." He smiled down at Cassie. "Let me just go get Marco." Marco had already ran inside to order.  
  
We got our food and convinced the chaperones to let us eat outside. Sure enough, they were okay with it and nobody else was around, except for a dad and his kindergarten-aged daughter on the other side of the eating area, but they weren't paying any attention to us. Marco complained. "It's too hot out here. Why are we eating outside? I'm sweating like a pig."  
  
"That's because you are a pig," I informed him helpfully.  
  
He rolled his eyes and was about to respond when Jake said, "Quit it, you guys. Cassie, what was it you wanted to talk about?"  
  
I grinned at Marco, rolling my eyes at how Jake ignored how I asked him to talk, too; he was totally absorbed in whatever she had to say.  
  
"Um . . . well . . . this is going to sound really weird. And you're going to want to lock me up, probably. But Rachel knows what I'm talking about, too. So if it's happened to both of us, then how could we be crazy?" Cassie reasoned.  
  
"Oh, I think it's entirely possible that both of you are crazy," Marco said. "Actually, Rachel's craziness probably rubbed off on you, Cassie. Like girls who are with each other a lot get their periods at the same time? Because of some sort of chemicals or something that they release and then they get in sync with each other's bodies?" Jake turned crimson, Cassie looked away and turned pink, and I rolled my eyes yet again and turned a little rosy. I smacked Marco upside the head but he managed to squeeze in, "Okay, fine, here's a different example--in caveman times, a member of a tribe would yawn to sort of get the rest of the dudes on the same "page". That's why yawns seem contagious now, cuz we still instinctively yawn back to show we're paying attention."  
  
I kicked his leg under the table. That should leave a nice bruise.  
  
Jake's face was slowly turning to its normal tan color. Cassie was still looking down, embarrassed, so I took over. "What we're trying to tell you is that we've been remembering stuff. Stuff that hasn't really happened." I thought about that for a second. "No, it HAS happened--just not in the lifetime we know. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
I searched the boys' faces pleadingly, silently begging them to say something, then turned my attention just to Marco's face and gave him a warning look, making sure he wouldn't make fun of us. But he didn't seem to notice, he and Jake just looked stunned.  
  
Jake finally responded. "Are you guys serious?"  
  
Cassie finally looked up and nodded.  
  
"It's been happening to me too," Jake told us.  
  
Marco added, "And to me."  
  
I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Thank goodness. We weren't crazy. (At least, probably not.)  
  
Cassie told them what we'd talked about before, and about remembering Ax, and meeting Tobias and giving him my address and phone number.  
  
Jake and Marco told us what they'd been remembering--mostly the same stuff we had. Jake added, "I told Ax to flush a Yeerk pool on some huge ship."  
  
Cassie looked lost inside her own mind for a moment, then told us, "There was a boy named Erek. Except, the thing is, he's not really a boy. He's a robot. They call themselves the Cheese. No, the Chee. Sorry."  
  
That sounded familiar, but none of the rest of us could actually remember anything about Erek and the Chee. Then it was time to go back to the hotel, where we had half an hour of free time and then would be dragged off to the White House for a tour.  
  
Yay.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
  
  
Hey y'all. I'm really sorry that it's been so many months since I posted anything. First, I had writer's block. Then I didn't have the energy to write--I have depression, anxiety, and possibly chronic fatigue syndrome and other stuff. Then--horror of horrors--my family's computer crashed so badly that we lost everything. All my fanfics (including maybe 2 unposted chapters of this story), all my mp3s, all our games, everything. It was awful. Oh, and my best friend moved away. So all in all, my life hasn't been great since I last posted! :-) Anyway, enough of the pity party. I got a few reviews in the past, like, 2 or 3 weeks, and that's what prompted me to write more. I'm proud to say I have over 40 reviews for this story alone! And each review gives me more incentive to write, so keep 'em coming! I love any and all feedback, good or bad, praise or flames. Thanks so much!!!  
  
P.S. I'd love to hear your ideas for what should happen next. I don't have much of a plan so suggestions would be great--so far I'm mostly just making it up as I go along.  
  
P.P.S. Who else likes Kelly Clarkson? I think she and Justin Guarini would make an adorable couple. Check out Smash Hit's (I think that's her pen name) story, it's called A Moment Like This but last time I checked, it didn't come up under a title search, so search for "american idol" as a summary and it'll come up--not as the first one but not too far down the page. It's so much fun!  
  
Sorry this nonsense is so long! REVIEW! 


	10. Tobias

Tobias

******************

Hey all. Notes: I'm going to try out using "~" to mean thoughtspeech, because whenever I use those greater-than/less-than signs or whatever they are, it seems that ff.net thinks they're HTML code or something, and the words inside the symbols get deleted. Tell me if you think it's okay, or if I should try a symbol more like the real thoughtspeech ones, if it's confusing.

Another note: I'm changing their ages to 16 instead of 13, since the most recent books had them at 16, so I'm used to it.

******************

~So you like her, huh?~ Flurit said teasingly. I directed a picture of Mitznet, a Yeerk who Flurit seemed to be in love with, his way. Except it was just something out of my imagination, since how could you tell Yeerks apart? I just imagined a picture of a Yeerk with a nametag saying Mitznet. Maybe that would shut him up for awhile.

~About that . . .~ Flurit mumbled, trailing off.

~About what? Mitznet?~

~Yeah. Mitznet. It's just . . . her host body, Marie, has taken an internship in New York City. With some girly fashion magazine. But she's moving in with her brother. He has an apartment in Harlem, I think. What's-his-face, oh yeah—Josh, he doesn't have a Yeerk, and Marie said he would love to let me stay with him. You're my best friend, always have been, but I think this is something I want to do and can't pass up. I want to go with Mitznet and Marie to New York City.~

~Seriously?~ was all I could manage to say. He told me he was dead serious. I was hurt, but then again, if it was me, I'd probably do the same thing if it was Rachel that was moving.

Wait. I barely even know Rachel. Why would I leave my friends and family to be near her? It's like a memory is telling me I should. Or I would. Or something!

~Tobias? I really am really sorry. I'm gonna miss you, man.~

~I know. I'm gonna miss you, too. But this feels right. You know what I mean? Like it's meant to be. Like me and that girl Rachel. Corny, yeah, but that's what I think,~ I told him. I was a little hurt and sad, yeah, but I also knew that this was the right thing to do. And Flurit couldn't stay in my head forever—once I wanted some personal space, especially when I got a serious girlfriend or something, I wouldn't want him hearing everything I say and seeing everything I do. Normal best friends don't do that. I was going to let Flurit go, and help him with whatever he needed. ~Okay, dude. What do you need me to do?~

~Just find that portable Yeerk pool we have lying around somewhere in your room. It's big enough for two, right?~

~Sure,~ I laughed. Yup, he loves her.

We spent the rest of the night remembering fun times we had, planning, and just goofing off. It's kind of hard to goof off with someone who's in your head, but we saw a completely stupid movie (Jackass: The Movie) and laughed our butts off. That is, if Yeerks have butts. Then we went for pizza with a couple of friends from school.

The next morning, Flurit and I said our goodbyes, and I put him in the portable Yeerk pool. I drove him over to Marie's and left him there. ~Take good care of him, all right?~ I said to Marie.

~If I don't, I'll never hear the end of it from Mitznet,~ she smiled. ~Young love. If they had eyes, you could see it in them. We've gotta get going. Don't worry, my brother is a great guy. We'll see you later!~

As I left, I wondered, can people see the love in my eyes?

***********************

I know, y'all are mad at me cuz it's still a short chapter, but I just have a lot of trouble writing long ones. And I'm also sorry it's been a long time in between chapters. I know it's frustrating. But there's been some good news in my life: I read a book called "The Highly Sensitive Child", and while a lot of the advice is for preteens, kids and infants, there's still some good stuff about teenagers. Anyway, that totally describes me! Maybe I don't have depression or bipolar or any weird physical disease, maybe I'm just highly sensitive and also have anxiety. That means there's a lot less "wrong" with me, and there's finally an explanation to the medical mystery known as me! If you want to read it or the ones for adults, they're called The Highly Sensitive Child, The Highly Sensitive Person, and the Highly Sensitive Person in Love. I think that's what they are. They're great. And believe it or not, it's not something that's wrong with you, it's just your personality, and 15-20% of the population is highly sensitive. Very cool!

And a fic you all might want to check out: http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=952146&chapter=1. That URL should be right. It's called The Remembered, and it's Harry Potter. I usually never read Harry Potter fics, but this one's main character has the same name as mine, plus, it's a lot more realistic and true to the books than most of the other HP fics I've tried to read and hated. It's really good.

As always, review and tell me where you want this to go.


	11. Jake

JAKE  
**************  
  
Strolling along in the airport with Marco, my stomach grumbled. We were heading back to our classmates after a bathroom stop. I stuck my still-slightly-damp hands in my pocket, glancing hungrily at the Cinnabon to my left.  
  
*FLASH*  
"Prince Jake! Prince Jake! Are we going to the Cinnabon?" Ax asked excitedly.  
Marco sighed. "Dude, you ate two extra-large buckets of popcorn during the movie. Plus a little bag of M&Ms and a hot dog and an extra-large Pepsi and an extra-large Coke--"  
Ax interrupted to defend himself. "I was thirsty from all the delightful salt on the popcorn. Besides, I wanted to try the two colas side-by-side to judge for myself. There is supposedly a difference in the taste, but I only tasted delightful sweetened carbonated water fizzing in my mouth and making me burp."  
I buried my head in my hands, propping my elbows on the table in the food court. "Don't remind me," I groaned. "Nearly getting kicked out of the theatre is not my idea of a good time."  
Ax made a strange face. "Are you okay, Ax-man?" Marco asked. "Is the gas coming out the other end this time?"  
"I do not know what other end you are referring to, but my gas seems to be under control now. I was trying to look apologetic. Sami does it all the time, especially when she lies to Roman or Austin."  
I couldn't figure out what Ax was talking about. Marco filled me in. "It's Days of Our Lives, dude. Ax never misses it. He doesn't want to miss anything having to do with Shawn and Belle and Jan and the whole island thing." Seeing my even more confused face, Marco stopped and repeated, "Days of our Lives."  
"May I have a Cinnabon?" Ax broke in eagerly. I finally bought him one, but while his mouth was longing for more food, his stomach couldn't handle anything more. I snatched the cinnamon bun out of Ax's hands. We barely made it out of the mall before Ax threw up a lot of what he'd just gobbled up like a pig. Not a pretty sight. Ax straightened up. "Prince Jake, may I have my Cinnabon back?" Marco and I burst out laughing in wonder of Ax.  
*FLASH OVER*  
I shook my head, almost tripping over a trash can. "Smooth, Jake. Cassie saw you." I reddened.  
Turning serious, Marco asked, "A memory? A flash? Whatever we're gonna call our psychotic visions? Clairvoyant visions? Something like that?" Okay. Not completely serious. I just nodded.  
"Relax, it'll be cool," Marco assured me. "We'll figure this out sooner or later." As we waited for our connecting flight with our classmates, Marco was silent for once. So was I.  
  
***************************  
  
Hey all. I know, I probably promised in the last chapter I'd be cranking 'em out fast, but yet again that didn't happen, so I'm not going to bother with this one. But hopefully it was worth the wait--not any action but I tried to go for funny. Did it work? Am I destined to write the endings of tragic movies? Or can I maybe help with the script for "Seriously, Dude, Where's My Car"? (Yes, if you haven't heard, there's going to be a sequel "to Dude, Where's My Car". Adults find it to be one of the worst movies ever, but I think a lot of it is hilarious. Especially the guys' expressions. And I loved Andy Dick (that's his name, right? I know his name but I'm super-tired and delirious) as Mark. "E-mail me, okay? Freak-in-cage.com." Well enough of my rambling. Review! And hopefully some divine inspiration will strike (or come to me via a lovely reader?) :-) REVIEW! 


	12. Tobias

Chapter 12  
Tobias

"You do not remember me," said the old man as we stood in the library stacks. Not a statement, but not a question. "Did we meet before?" I asked. Dad always says to pretend like you remember people, because you don't want to be rude, but somehow I didn't think this guy would care.  
"Oh, yes. Many times. I gave you gifts. I took gifts away. You often hated me."  
"Gifts? Like what?"  
"The power to morph. Rachel."

I remembered the old man coming to me, giving me my old human DNA back in the form of a creature acquired. I remembered surprising Rachel at an assembly with my human body.  
I remembered hating the old man for taking Rachel away from me.

"I remember." Just as quickly as those thoughts hit me, they got fuzzy and confusing. "Sort of. What are you here for?" "I am here for your help."

---- ------- ----- ------ ----- ---

Author's note: This is my new username--I'm the old angelofcloud9, I think it was. So if it doesn't so it automatically, add Gretl517 to your favorite author list :-) Hee hee.

Also, I am not sure quite where this is going, so if anyone has ideas, SEND THEM! (inside your reviews)

Hope you enjoyed this itsy-bitsy little boring chapter! I just mostly wanted to get my feet back in the water of writing this!


End file.
